Bragging
by Rishka Derevko
Summary: Just a little ficlet on the effect of bragging. Smutty, Smutty, Smutty


Disclaimer: I don't own Alias.

Summary: Just a short little ficlet about what the effects of bragging.

**Bragging**

All of the women except Katya left to get back to work.

"So Katya how are you and Kendall doing?" Irina asked her sister.

"Fine, he's kind of like Jack all cold and indifferent at work, but when we get home he can't keep his hands off of me."

"Bad image." Irina said shaking her head.

"Ah, and don't get me started about the sex."

"Katya please."

"Hey, I listened to you talk about Jack for five years. It's my turn."

"Save it for later ok."

"Fine, have it your way."

Katya and Irina went back to their desks and got to work.

Ten minutes later Irina got a email from Katya.

It read:

**He made me cum so hard last night I woke up the whole apartment building.**

Irina reddened and began a reply.

**That's nothing. You remember the other day we didn't come to work? Well let's just say we didn't come because we were**

"Agent Bristow!" Jack's voice yelled from behind her.

She turned slowly looking up into the eyes of her husband. He was standing directly behind her his eyes blazing.

"Yes, Director."

"Sending personal emails from while you are working is unacceptable. I have warned you about this before. I expect you in my office in ten minutes to discuss what your punishment for this violation should be."

"Yes, Director."

She turned back to her computer and Jack walked away. Katya had sent another message.

**Sorry. Didn't mean to get you in trouble.**

Ten minutes later

Irina walked into Jack's new office. Unlike the one before the walls weren't see through. A feature Irina wanted to take advantage of. When she entered his office he was sitting behind his desk flipping through a folder.

"I'm here Director." she said calmly.

He looked up at her his eyes full of fire. He stood and walked over to her grabbing her arms his face dangerously close to hers.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" he said his voice menacing.

"Jack, I. . ."

"I told you. You will address me as Director here."

"Yes, Director."

"Now. Answer my question?"

"I was just bragging about how great you were the other day . . . . .Director." being this close to Jack was turning her on.

"Hm. I was that good."

Irina gasped when Jack turned her around abruptly. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her tight against his body. His lips quickly spilling kisses down her neck. She smiled to herself, trying to think of what Jack was going to do to her.

She gasped her thought process halted when she felt Jack's right hand slip into the her panties. He didn't move he just held her there making the pressure build without even stroking. She quivered in his arms, her right arm snaking around his neck.

"Jack, please." she whimpered.

He cupped her with his hand, one finger finding her core and slipping inside. She moaned loudly. He slipped another finger inside.

"You like that." Jack whispered his breath hot, his fingers moving unhurriedly.

"Yes." Irina managed to gasp.

His fingers continued bring her to the brink but not over. They heard footsteps in the distance.

"Hear those footsteps. That's Director Chase coming to speak with me. So."

Jack's fingers slipped from inside her and savagely stroked her clit. Irina screamed but Jack swallowed the savage cry with a passionate kiss. Her world went black, then white, then black again, her body convulsing violently with from the force of her orgasm. He led her to one of the chairs in his office. Just as she sat down Director Chase entered.

"Jack. . . Is this a bad time?" she asked seeing him crouched down in front of his wife.

"Of course not Hayden. Irina and I were just talking." He said nonchalant.

Irina nodded.

"I'll see you later." he said kissing her on the forehead.

Irina stood the pulse still throbbing between her legs. Irina smiled sweetly at Chase and walked out the door. When she finally got back to her desk Katya was there waiting.

"So what did he do?" Katya asked.

Irina looked up at her sister.

"Mmm. If only you knew." Irina said smiling, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"He didn't" Katya said in wonder.

"Oh yes. . . . . He did." They shared a knowing smile.


End file.
